Pureblood or Human?
by ShadowDeathDemonDi
Summary: Younger sister! Yuuki finds out she has a younger sister who's also a pureblood. But no one knows where this child has gone. Then 9 yrs later there's a new girl at Cross Academy. Is the new girl the sister? Or just a new girl that looks like them.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

"Rayina, come on sis. Wake up." Kaname tried to wake his sister up who wouldn't move let alone awake. After trying to wake her up a few more times he just gives up and walks back to his room.  
While Rayina starts tossing in her sleep trying to get rid of the memories that start replying in her head.

A little girl watching from the stair way as her parents fight. Yelling, fighting about her and her older siblings. Fighting about rather to send her or her brother Kaname to Cross Academy. Block her memories like Yuki? Raise her as a pureblood or let her live as a human until the time is right. Little do they know this little girl of theirs has already decided what she's gonna do. After about twenty mins of listening to her parents she quietly walks back upstairs to her room. Then grabs her things and goes to leave when her brother stops her.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Why?"

"Sis, you can't leave. You're too young to be leaving. Living by yourself."

"Kana. I'll be fine. It's seeming like I'm causing too much trouble."

"Sis, what are you talking about?"

"They're fighting about me. I cause too much trouble." Then without another word she leaves. Leaves going into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl At School

Chapter 2: New Girl at School

Nine years have passed since Kaname has seen his sister Rayina and now Yuuki and Kaname are both at Cross Academy. Yuuki is with one of the guys from the Moon dorm while Kaname is still single. Yuuki still doesn't know about her sister but little does she know she's about to find out really soon.

Kaname's in his room getting dressed when there's a knock on his door.

"One minute." He says as he gets his pants on then answers the door seeing it his sister Yuuki.

"Headmaster wants to see us two."

"Why?"

"Something about a new vampire to the Moon dorm."

Kaname sighed and moved to the side allowing Yuuki room to come in. "Sis we need to talk."

"Why?"

"We just do."

Yuuki walks in and sits on the bed as he shuts the door.

"Sis, we have a little sister. Her name is Rayina. She was three when she took off."

"Wait what?!"

"Yes. We have a sister. I haven't heard from her in Nine years but I still want to look for her but i don't know where to look."

"Bro, you've got to be high off of some fierce human blood."

"I'm serious. But oh well. Let's go see what he wants."

"Ok." she says as she tries not to laugh. Then they both head to the headmasters office.

"Open. Ah Yuuki, Kaname please sit."

They both walk in and Yukki sits as Kaname stays standing.

"Yes and she should be coming here in the next hour or so."

"Rea-" There was a knocked on the door before a young girl looking like she couldn't be over the age of fifteen.

"Kaname. Yuuki. This is Rayina."

She slightly smiles as Kaname looks at her not believing it.

"Rayina?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Imagination or Real?

Chapter 3: Imagination or Real?

"Kaname. Yuuki. This is Rayina."

She slightly smiles as Kaname looks at her not believing it.

"Rayina?!"

"That's my name. But please don't ware it out."

"Headmaster, are you sure she's a vampire and not a human?"

Rayina growls and looks at Kaname. "Don't call me that stupid thing. I'm not a pathetic, low life, insufficient, stupid human. I'm a high ranked vampire. Nothing like a human."

"Sorry but your attitude says different."

Rayina keeps growling while Yukki steps in between them.

"Don't make me get the hunter here."

"You go ahead and do that but i can promise you Zero won't hurt me."

"How do you know Zero?"

"That's none of your business."

"No but it is mine." The Headmaster said finally speaking again.

Rayina sighs. "Zero and I are friends from the Hunter Society."

"Again. Are you sure she's vampire?"

Rayina growls.

"You are a vampire and a hunter?"

"That's correct because my parents were killed by vampires who was just going on a rampage."

Kaname looks at her even more as she stands there showing a few scars that look fresh and will be healed in a few hours.

"So you truly are a hunter."

"That's correct."

There's another knock on the door as Zero walks in.

"Headmaster the day class is in their dorms while the night class are in their classes but there's two missing."

Kaname and Yuuki look at him.

"Zero were right here."

"That would explain. Well I'm going back to my dorm."

"Zero, Zero, Zero. Same old lazy hunter."


	4. Chapter 4: Reuniting With Family?

Chapter 4: Reuniting of Family?

"Zero were right here."

"That would explain. Well I'm going back to my dorm."

"Zero, Zero, Zero. Same old lazy hunter."

Zero looks at her pissed before realizing who she was.

"No. How long you been here?"

"Only a few hours. Why? Did you miss me?" Then Rayina smiled a really sweet smile. The same one Zero fell in love with her for.

"Of corse not. Why would I miss you? Remember as you said. You didn't want anyone."

"I could've been lieing."

Zero doesn't say a word but walks out of the room.

Kaname clears his throat bringing Rayina's attention to him.

"You two know each other. How?"

"We were in the same class together

"What class?" Yuki said finally speaking to her.

"Vampire Hunter classes. Zero and I were partners many times." She keeps her long sleeves over her wrists.

"Well I want you two to watch over her. Show her the ropes and make sure the Day Class doesn't notice the difference."

"Yes, Headmaster." Kaname and Yuki said before escorting Rayina out of his office and back to the Moon Dorm.

"Now, you will be in the Girls side of the Moon Dorm with Ruka. Under-"

"Kaname. She's gone."

"What?"

"She's gone. She left when you were talking. But I'll go find Ruka. Inform her then I'll be sure to put Senri on watch for her."

She sighs and walks back toward the classes while Kaname looks up at the moon.

"Where would you if you wanted to explore?" Then started walking following her scent after picking up on it.

Meanwhile Rayina found Zero and jumped on his back smiling.

"Who the hell?!" He said as he tried to see behind him. "Oh, Rayina. It's just you."

"You left your guard down. Remember. Never let it down." She says smiling before kissing him.

"And to answer your question. Yes, I did." Then actually showed a smile as he helped her get up onto the top of the wall.


	5. Chapter 5: Shock and Confusion

Chapter 5: Shock and Confusion

"Who the hell?!" He said as he tried to see behind him. "Oh, Rayina. It's just you."

"You left your guard down. Remember. Never let it down." She says smiling before kissing him.

"And to answer your question. Yes, I did." Then actually showed a smile as he helped her get up onto the top of the wall.

She smiled as he sat up on the top of the wall with her.

"So where has my lovely vampire been hiding all these years?"

"Here and there. Seen my parents. Fought with them for a few days then went back to the Hunters. Got a few new hits that brought me here. Heard about the school and how a hunter went here. So I thought I would look into it. Found out it was you and made up my mind that I would come here."

"Just because I'm here?"

"Yes, but now I'm really rethinking it."

"Because of Kaname and Yuki?"

"Yes. My Brother and sister."

"What you mean your brother and sister? Yuki and Kaname belong to the Kuran family."

"Yes. I know. Kaname and Yuki Kuran, son and daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran. Niece and nephew of Rido Kuran and Cousin to Senri."

"How do you know all that? No one was able to learn that much from Hunter Classes."

"I told you I was a pureblood."

"Yah but never said what family."

She stays quite before whispering her family. "The Kurans." She looked up at him to see the complete shock in his face


	6. Chapter 6: Reviled and Busted

Chapter 6:Reviled and Busted

"I told you i was a pureblood."

"Yah but never said what family."

She stays quite before whispering her family. "The Kurans." She looked up at him to see the complete shock in his face.

"What?!"

"Yah. Why there a problem with that family?"

"Yah. A little. Kaname and I don't get along. Yuki and I have almost killed each other more then once."

"Ok, but that has nothing to do with me because i'm no longer a member of that family."

"That's not possible unless you no longer bare the family crest which can only happen if another pureblood family adopts you."

Kaname steps out of the shadows showing he was there and listing to the who conversation.

"What are you doing here?"

"Coming to find you because you're under my care."

Zero growls and tightens his grip around Rayina's waist.

"Kuran, why don't you just leave because it's obvious she doesn't want you around."

Kaname ignores Zero as he keeps his focus on Rayina.

"What do you want?!"

"I told you, I want you to come back because you're under my care. So lets go. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere because I'm not under you're care no more. I'm under Shiki Senri's! Now leave me alone!" Then she jumps off the wall and heads towards town.


	7. Chapter 7: Zero and Kaname

Chapter 7: Zero and Kaname

"I told you, I want you to come back because you're under my care. So lets go. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere because i'm not under you're care no more. I'm under Shiki Senri's! Now leave me alone!" Then she jumps off the wall and heads towards town.

Zero growls and looks at Kaname.

"See what you did? You couldn't just let her be."

"Zero. There's a lot you don't understand."

"I understand more then you think. You're the one who doesn't understand."

"Really now? Please. Do tell what I don't understand."

"You don't understand her. She left because she didn't want to cause anymore trouble. She didn't want to fight with your parents an-"

"My parents?! Ha. Sorry to say, Kiryu, but Rayina's still my sister rather she disowned my family or not."

"Did you not hear her? She said she's no longer under you're care."

"The headmaster said she's under Yuki and I's care so she's under our care rather she likes it or not. So if you don't mind. I'm following her."

"HA! Not without me you're not."

"Say's who?"

"Me. I'm the guardian of the school and only one of 4 hunter's around here."

"Point?"

"I'm comming to protect you and her."

"In your dreams."

Kaname starts walking towards the front of the of the school while just jumps off the wall like his vampire mate Rayina did. Then walks to meet up with him at the front gates.

"I told you I was coming along."

"Zero do you're job and stay here."

"Yuki's here and she's a fellow guardian. Call the Headmaster and have him gi-" Then Zero's phone went off with a call from the Hunter's Society.

"Hunter Kiryu, there's 3 level E vampires in you're area with more on the way. Get on it quick. The humans lives are in you're hands." Then the hunter hung up as Zero looked at Kaname. "You're staying. I'm going."

"No I'm going after my sister."

"No. You're staying and that's final."

Then Zero leaves without another word using the vampire speed he has from feeding from off of Rayina.


	8. Chapter 8: Rayina!

Chapter 8: Rayina?!

"No I'm going after my sister."

"No. You're staying and that's final."

Then Zero leaves without another word using the vampire speed he has from feeding from off of Rayina.

While Zero and Kaname we're talking Rayina was still in town and got the same phone call Zero got.

**Rayina's Point of View**

Rayina smiled glad when she heard about the level E vampires as she snuck into a dark alley changing into her hunter's outfit. Faded blue jeans ripped at the knees, a blood red tank top with a slashed up black shirt over it, her light brown hair now a shadow black with sliver streaks, and black combat boots then walked out with her shades down as she grabed her black leather jacket.

"Time to hunt some vampires."

Then she starts hunting hoping to run into Zero so they could have old time hunts.

**Zero's Point Of View**

"Ok Rayina, where would a pureblood vampire hunter like you go?!"

He said growling as he tried hunting her down not paying attetion to his phone until he picks up on the smell of blood he knows too well. The smell of human.

"SHIT!" He takes off running at full speed before picking up on another type of blood. A vampire's. Rayina's. "No. Hell No."

Then he allows his vampire side to pick up as he uses the speed from the vampire side until he comes to a hunter protecting a human. But the hunter was bleeding. Bad. But she wasn't letting the pain get to her.

"Don't just stand there. Get the human and take her somewhere safe!"

Zero didn't hesitate as he picked up the human girl and took her towards an area with sunlight leaving the Hunter to defend them self.


	9. Chapter 9: Just a Hunter or Rayina?

Chapter 9: Just a Hunter or Rayina

Then he allows his vampire side to pick up as he uses the speed from the vampire side until he comes to a hunter protecting a human. But the hunter was bleeding. Bad. But she wasn't letting the pain get to her.

"Don't just stand there. Get the human and take her somewhere safe!"

Zero didn't hesitate as he picked up the human girl and took her towards an area with sunlight leaving the Hunter to defend them self. Little did Zero know this hunter wasn't just any hunter but the pureblood vampire lover hunter of his.

While Zero took the innocent human the hunter kept fighting with the level E.

"You think a lonely hunter like you will be able to beat me? Ha you're sadly mistaken."

"Don't underestimate a hunter." She growled as she went after him when there was the sound of a gun being shot as it grazed the hunter but hit the level E. The hunter went down to her knees holding her arm trying to get the pain to go away.

"What was that for?!" She turned facing the other hunter not realizing it was her ex master Touga Yagari. "Shit..."

"You were hurt by the bullet?" He looked shocked. "Are you a vampire as well because it only harms vampires." He said as he pointed the weapon at her keeping it close by her as she slowly stood.

"Yes. Yes, I am a vampire. But I'm also a fellow hunter. My name is Rayina."

He looked at her closely then lowered his weapon laughing. "You actually became a hunter?"

"Yes, problem with it?"

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days." While neither one was watching the vampire he goes for the attack on Rayina.

She closes her eyes when she feels the fangs break skin then growls and throws him as Touga shoots another bullet going into the vampires head turning it to dust.


End file.
